


Quiet spaces

by ifonenight



Series: Comfort [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, non-verbal communication, silent Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonenight/pseuds/ifonenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cas gets quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet spaces

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling blue, and sometimes I do exactly what Cas does here. So I wrote it down.

Sometimes Cas gets quiet.  
He wakes up in the morning, or comes home in the evening, or even exits the bathroom, and he has this expression on his face, blank and subdued.   
His smiles are fainter, his movement slower, and he’s silent. He doesn’t speak unless he has to, and even then he tries to avoid it, gesturing or writing if he needs to communicate.  
He spends his time reading, or writing, or staring - out of the window, at the wall, occasionally at Dean.   
There is certain delicacy in his actions, as if the world has suddenly become fragile, and an harsh movement could shatter it. He keeps his touches soft and light, without urgency, and ignores everything that he doesn’t want to see or hear. He doesn’t care about being impolite or unnerving - he doesn’t have in him to care, not in those quiet moments.

Dean has finally got it. It took him a while, and at first he was annoyed, uncertain of what he could have done, if it was his fault or not, frustrated. Cas has tired to explain, after, but it was clear that he didn’t think it was a concept that could have been explained.  
But now Dean gets it. Cas needs time, sometimes; to sort out his thoughts, to be sad, to just hush the world that is always so loud and demanding. He can’t help it, and he doesn’t necessary like it. He can’t function otherwise, those times.  
And that’s okay. Dean is okay with that.

Cas lets him touch his body, provided that Dean is not in the way and that he doesn’t expect a reaction, so Dean usually scots closer and hugs him, content to hold him until Cas will feel better. He waits and rests his own mind, in the quite space that Cas has created. And sometimes he feels a ghost of a caress on his hand, and that’s enough.


End file.
